The Date
by 8asdffdsa8
Summary: When Harry tries to tell Hermione how he feels, he loses his nerve and instead sets up Dean and the one he loves. Hermione is impatient with the way things are going and takes matters into her own hands. H/H Fluff! ;)


A/N: Just another fluffy fic (with a plot) - what else do I write? At the moment I am not updating Bittersweet until I can put up a worthwhile chapter.  
  
H/H all the way - not without a few problems, of course! ;) ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What was it about her?  
  
She wasn't the most glamorous, or the one dressed in the flirty spaghetti strap numbers with hemlines that creep up the thigh.  
  
She wore a simple black slip dress and a pretty necklace, which somehow made everyone else look crude or vulgar.  
  
She didn't plaster her face with make-up, or spend hours setting her hair.  
  
Maybe she knew she was beautiful enough without it.  
  
She wasn't the one who mourned a broken nail or gossiped about her friends incessantly.  
  
Instead she constantly listened to woes, and helped ease a sore back after a hard Quidditch match.  
  
She didn't break hearts.  
  
She mended them.  
  
She didn't particularly like Snape.  
  
But she was always willing to see his good side.  
  
She didn't speak for the sake of hearing her voice.  
  
She listens for the sake of hearing others.  
  
She didn't ignore a clumsy boy who knocked a goblet off the table and smashed it.  
  
She was the only one who helped me clean it all up.  
  
Boy have I got it bad.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
CRASH!  
  
Hermione looked up, startled. She had the feeling throughout the meal that someone's eyes were on her. She had looked up at one point and brown eyes had met green; but this time she only saw the top of his head, trademark messy hair and a reddened forehead.  
  
Damn, damn, damn. Thought Harry. He had only been watching Hermione's little habit of cutting up her meat carefully with her pink lips slightly parted, when all of a sudden he knocked his goblet off the table. Why don't you tell her? Ron's words floated around in his head.  
  
'Harry?'  
  
'Huh?' said Harry. He tried to stand up in surprise but instead hit his head on the table. 'Ow!' he said, sinking down.  
  
Hermione bit her lip to suppress a giggle. 'Sorry.' She said meekly, picking up the glass.  
  
'Uh. . .it's OK.' Said Harry awkwardly. He watched as she banished the glass to the bin with a flick of her wrist and her trusty wand. 'Well. . .' he said thoughtfully. 'Here,' he said extending an arm.  
  
Hermione took it, ignoring the fluttery feelings in her stomach. 'Thanks.' She said when Harry settled in his seat.  
  
'Weren't you going to tell Hermione something, Harry?' said Ron, exchanging a meaningful look with Dean and Seamus.  
  
Harry swallowed. 'Well. . .'  
  
'I had the most amazing time, Draco.' Said a voice.  
  
Dean looked up with a scowl on his face.  
  
'No problem, Parvati.' Said Draco smoothly. 'Same time tonight?'  
  
'Same time.' Parvati echoed, sitting down next to Hermione. 'What?' she snapped, seeing the glare of Dean's face.  
  
'He's using you!' he spat.  
  
'He isn't.' she said, brushing her hair aside.  
  
'Here we go again.' Muttered Ron darkly.  
  
'The only reason he wants to go out with you is to. . .to - you know!' said Dean.  
  
'No, I don't know Dean!' shouted Parvati standing up. 'The only reason you're sore is because we broke up!'  
  
Ron broke in, 'Hey, can you guys take this outside?' he groaned, massaging his temples.  
  
'Shut up Ron.' They both said.  
  
'If I can find a boyfriend and forget about you, maybe you should find a girlfriend and forget about me!' shrieked Parvati, running out of the Great Hall.  
  
Dean opened his mouth in shock, and then turned slowly away.  
  
'Too bad, Dean.' Said a mocking voice. 'Guess I got the girl this time!'  
  
Hermione and Lavender both stood up, and ran after Parvati from the hall.  
  
'Geez,' said Seamus. 'This is as bad as "The Magic Within".'  
  
'And you would know, because. . .' said Ron teasingly, thinking of Seamus watching the soppy noon soap opera.  
  
Seamus reddened. Dumbledore's idea of a 'For No Reason Formal Dinner' was very eventful.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'You have to tell her sometime, Harry.' Hermione heard Ron say as she passed them in the halls.  
  
'What,' said Harry. 'That I'm in love with her?'  
  
Hermione coughed and immediately they looked at her guiltily.  
  
She wondered who the lucky witch was, to capture Harry's heart.  
  
She swiftly let her eyes rest on Harry and was surprised to see him looking straight back at her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'Today,' said Binns dolefully. 'We will be forming into pairs to research a particular era of Wizarding History.'  
  
Harry stifled a yawn and watched as Lavender immediately grabbed Ron's arm. Knowing Binns, he wouldn't realize what those two would get up to in 'studying sessions'. He watched as each of his classmates formed into pairs, which left him with -  
  
He gulped.  
  
Hermione.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Extra sessions in the library with Hermione. Alone. Harry tried to smooth back his unruly hair as he tried to get to library on time. Why don't you tell her? Ron's words kept floating in his head.  
  
Easy for him to say. Ron, after his experience with Fleur, came into fifth year as confident as ever. Having grown out and up, Lavender was his stead girlfriend ever since. Although many girls were attracted to Harry by way of his scar and Quidditch prowess, he had only dated Padma briefly. Hermione too, also grew up and came back with not only her intelligence, but also beauty. While many guys tried to seduce her, she remained 'out of their league' and all agreed that it was someone special who would win her heart.  
  
Not Harry.  
  
Not her best friend.  
  
Hermione tied her hair up in a high ponytail, and carrying her book bag - her trademark accessory - walked briskly to the library. Now don't you be silly, she scolded herself. Harry is your best friend. Your best FRIEND, do you hear? No -  
  
Slam.  
  
'Oops!' said Harry hastily getting off her. 'Here,' he said breathlessly, handing her the books which had scattered over the floor.  
  
He helped her up, and wordlessly they sat down at a table.  
  
OK, though Hermione. Scratch that idea.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment.  
  
'I'm sorry, I didn't see. . .' began Hermione  
  
'I couldn't stop, and. . .' said Harry at the same time.  
  
They smiled at each other.  
  
'So.' Said Hermione, pushing her large pile of books aside. 'What do you want to do?'  
  
Harry grinned. All right, he vowed. Study we go, no sappy stuff. Absolutely no feelings for her whatsoever. See, if she can act normally, so can he. Just act -  
  
'Harry?' said Hermione leaning over. 'Earth to Harry?'  
  
He closed his eyes so he didn't get lost in her golden ones and let himself inhale her signature scent. All right. Let's get this over with, he thought.  
  
'Hermione?'  
  
'Yes?' she said, sitting back down.  
  
'Well, I was wondering if. . .well, it may seem kinda silly but. . .'  
  
She didn't say anything, but looked at him intently.  
  
'Would go on a date with. . .' - damn those nerves - 'Dean?'  
  
Hermione stared at him, her eyes widened.  
  
OK, thought Harry. Not a good sign.  
  
'Go on a date with. . .' she swallowed. 'Dean?'  
  
Harry licked his lips nervously. 'Is - is that what I said?'  
  
Hermione exhaled loudly, 'Yes, that's what you said!'  
  
Oops, though Harry. He looked at her sheepishly.  
  
'Good night.' She said abruptly, and left.  
  
Harry let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding in a low hiss. He was gonna owe Dean one.  
  
A big one.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'You what!' said Dean in disbelief.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'He what?' said Parvati, sinking on the bed.  
  
'I'm so sorry, Parvati.' Said Hermione miserably. 'If it makes you any better, I don't want to go out with him.'  
  
'Parvati,' said Lavender soothingly. 'He's trying to get back at you. He doesn't seriously like Hermione, or anything.'  
  
'Thanks.' Said Hermione sourly, burying her head in her hand.  
  
'Oh, you know what I mean.'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'You owe me so big, Potter.' Said Dean. 'All because you lost your nerve!'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'C'mon Hermione, out!' barked the annoying voice of Rachel, a tiresome girl she unfortunately shared a dorm with for six years.  
  
Hermione opened the door of the bathroom and stepping out. 'Oh,' breathed Ginny. 'You look beautiful!'  
  
'Thanks.' Said Hermione. 'But I don't want to look beautiful! This is all a mistake.'  
  
Parvati bustled around toying with Crookshanks.  
  
'Oh, Parvati.' Said Hermione, distressed. 'I'm so sorry.'  
  
'About what?' said Parvati brightly. 'I'm fine, go ahead, have fun, kick the damn bastard where the sun don't shine!'  
  
Hermione and Lavender exchanged worried looks.  
  
'Ahem,' said Dennis Creevy. 'Your man awaits!'  
  
Hermione groaned.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
So who else would she find trying to open a bottle of soda in the Common Room.  
  
Harry.  
  
He looked up and his breath caught in his throat. She looked stunning. She was wearing a lavender dress with two tiny straps and a hemline just above the knee. Her hair was down, straightened instead of curls and had a touch of make-up. He suddenly found the soda top a little harder to budge.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  
  
'Hermione. . .' he began.  
  
'Don't speak to me, Harry.' She said.  
  
Harry was a little relived. She didn't sound angry, only impatient.  
  
'This is all your fault.' She said, kicking off her low heeled sandals.  
  
'Um, Hermione?' said Dean. He absent-mindedly undid and redid a button on his shirt. 'You look. . .lovely.'  
  
Hermione sighed, and let him pull out her seat for her. She flopped into it gracelessly and thought she saw a 'look' flicker from Harry to Dean. Harry shrugged his shoulders and left the room.  
  
'Well,' said Dean carefully.  
  
'So.' Said Hermione. Her eyes seemed to be doing a lot of rolling today.  
  
'How was. . .your, uh, day?' he said awkwardly.  
  
'How do you think it was?' said Hermione.  
  
Dean looked around the Common Room quickly. 'C'mon here.' He said, grabbing her arm in a most unromantic fashion.  
  
Before Hermione could say or do anything, they were out on the balcony. Alone. Together. With Dean!  
  
This had to stop.  
  
'Dean, I never wanted to go out with you.' Said Hermione frankly.  
  
Dean looked down. 'I know. I didn't either.'  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. 'You didn't? But Harry said. . .'  
  
'Man, Harry is gonna kill me for this one.' He said. 'But it's driving me crazy!'  
  
'What does Harry have to do with it?' asked Hermione curiously.  
  
'A lot.' Said Dean.  
  
Hermione looked at him expectantly.  
  
'He talks about you. A lot.' Said Dean.  
  
Hermione inhaled sharply. 'He does?' she said, feeling her face go hot. Stop it Hermione, she silently ordered herself. Remember, play it cool. 'N- Nice things?'  
  
'Yep.' Said Dean. 'You said it, I didn't.'  
  
'You mean. . .'  
  
'Come on, Hermione!' Dean scolded her. 'Call yourself the smartest girl in the year?'  
  
Her eyes narrowed slightly, 'I never. . .'  
  
'Hush, child.' He ordered. 'Harry Potter is in love with you.'  
  
And he left.  
  
Just like that.  
  
As if he didn't say anything important at all.  
  
Hermione didn't walk upstairs, she floated. Dreams were very sweet that night.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
But morning came and Hermione wasn't so sure.  
  
He was just the same, tripping over his words and draping his arm across her shoulder in the same, flirty way. 'Bye!' he said, squeezing her arm affectionately. 'See you after practice!'  
  
  
  
'Ron!' said Hermione. 'Ron! Need to talk, now!'  
  
Ron's head popped up from beneath the covers of his bed. 'Hermione. . .' he groaned, rolling over. 'It's Saturday.'  
  
'I'll be waiting outside.' Said Hermione.  
  
She was so reminiscent of Professor McGonagall at that moment that he eventually complied with her order.  
  
'What is it?' he said coming into the Common Room.  
  
Going into a corner, she spread the newspaper in front of them and turned to him. 'Is it true?' she said, almost nervously awaiting his answer.  
  
'What?' said Ron.  
  
'Does he like me?' said Hermione. 'You know, your best friend?'  
  
Ron opened his mouth in surprise, and then smiled. 'Dean told you.'  
  
'Yes,' said Hermione. 'Well, does he?'  
  
'Yes, my very best friend, he does.' Said Ron. An idea popped into his head. 'Can I copy your answers to Snape's questions that we had to do for homework?  
  
Walking away happily, Hermione called back. 'Just this once!'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'You didn't tell her did you?' said Harry, coming out of the shower.  
  
'Harry, I'm your friend.' Said Dean, answering his question but not telling a lie.  
  
'Dean!' said Hermione, bursting into the Boys Dorms. She stood, frozen, when she saw Harry in a towel standing into front of her.  
  
Harry reddened. In fact, his whole torso reddened.  
  
'Um. . .' said Hermione slightly flustered. 'Hi, have a nice day!' she said in a voice slightly higher than usual. She turned and ran out of the dorm.  
  
Eyes narrowing, Harry looked accusingly at Dean.  
  
'What?'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'Hermione?' said Harry coming into her Dorm.  
  
'Wait a sec!' a frantic voice called.  
  
Harry waited until she gave him the OK.  
  
'Wish you could've done the same for me.' He said rakishly running a hand through his hair, flopping on her bed.  
  
Hermione smiled. 'What, and miss the view?' she said teasingly.  
  
She was wearing the pyjamas that Harry had given her for her birthday, white silk with black cats prancing on them.  
  
She sat down on the bed next to Harry, and rested her head on his chest.  
  
She cleared her throat. Harry knew that she only did this for three reasons; One - she wanted to say something important, two - she wanted to say something that she knew he wouldn't like and three - her throat was tickly.  
  
'Harry,' she said softly, she said sitting up. 'Can I ask you something?'  
  
'Sure,' he said, sitting up as well - heart beating fast at her being so close to him.  
  
'There's this guy I've had a crush on for awhile, and he isn't making the first move, so should I?'  
  
'Well,' said Harry, keeping the disappointment out of his voice. 'Sometimes guys wait for the girl to make the first move.'  
  
'So, I should kiss him?'  
  
'Maybe. I mean, if the discussion leads to it.'  
  
'He wouldn't get freaked out?'  
  
'I'm sure,' he said smiling slightly. 'He'd be happy to know that the incredible Hermione liked him enough to kiss him.'  
  
'So he wouldn't get freaked out, even if he were my best friend?'  
  
Harry's heart skipped a beat. 'Ron?' he said willfully misunderstanding.  
  
'No.' she said playing along. 'A raven haired one named - Harry Potter.'  
  
'I'm sure he wouldn't since he would like you back.' He said inching closer.  
  
'Even if she said she's loved him since forever?'  
  
'No, because he'd just say he's felt the same way too.' He whispered, closing the gap between them.  
  
He kissed her slowly and gently as if she were a porcelain doll, too perfect to break. They parted slowly and Hermione looked up at him, shyly.  
  
'I'm glad I asked you.' She declared suddenly.  
  
'So am I,' he said about to kiss her again when -  
  
'Ha! You owe me fifteen galleons, Parvati!' said Lavender, bouncing on her bed.  
  
'Well you owe me fifteen too, Lavender, my friend.'  
  
'Why?' whined Lavender, sitting back down.  
  
'Me and Dean are back together, so there!'  
  
'Nuh-huh, that wasn't a bet Parvati Patil!'  
  
'Was too!'  
  
'Was not!'  
  
Hermione and Harry crept out the door, leaving the two to their fun.  
  
'You think they were there the whole time?' said Harry.  
  
'Who cares?' said Hermione, laughing as she closed the gap once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Whew! Don't you love it when little fics turn into big ones! Read and Review Please! 


End file.
